


gratitude

by cheerbits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Daichi and Asahi try to wingman (keyword: try), F/M, Friendship/Love, Graduation, Love Confessions, Non-Linear Narrative, Pre-Timeskip Canon Compliant, ft. plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerbits/pseuds/cheerbits
Summary: Sugawara Koushi still finds himself speechless when it comes to voicing his honest feelings for Shimizu Kiyoko.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sugakiyo Week 2021





	gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> for sugakiyo week day 1, specifically the prompts _flower_ and _teacher_. was supposed to be a oneshot but the idea went too far, will post the next chapter before the week ends! also aaaaah i'm still trying to grasp their characterizations, so i apologize if they appear somewhat ooc. i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> and i wish you all a happy new year! i'm hoping 2021 will be a better year than the last for all of us (the bar is already exceptionally low)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A soft laugh escapes Shimizu's lips, and the heat that blooms on Koushi's cheeks overpowers the light breeze of the spring afternoon."

> _From: Daichi (5:11 PM)_
> 
> found the shop already?
> 
> _To: Daichi (5:11 PM)_
> 
> no
> 
> _To: Daichi (5:11 PM)_
> 
> wanna switch? i'm great at picking cakes
> 
> _From: Daichi (5:12 PM)_
> 
> too late. we chose one already
> 
> _From: Daichi (5:12 PM)_
> 
> going to pick it up tomorrow after the ceremony
> 
> _To: Daichi (5:12 PM)_
> 
> wanna help us then?
> 
> _From: Daichi (5:13 PM)_
> 
> sorry suga. asahi went home already and my grandparents are over so we’re celebrating 
> 
> _To: Daichi (5:13 PM)_
> 
> this early? we don’t even have our diplomas yet 
> 
> _From: Daichi (5:13 PM)_
> 
> i don’t know either. just going with the flow i guess
> 
> _From: Daichi (5:13 PM)_
> 
> besides we don't want to intrude (＾ｖ＾)
> 
> _To: Daichi (5:13 PM)_
> 
> (；一_一)
> 
> _From: Daichi (5:14 PM)_
> 
> you'll thank us later suga
> 
> _To: Daichi (5:14 PM)_
> 
> i'm starting to think you rigged the pocky flavors
> 
> _From: Daichi (5:14 PM)_
> 
> why’d you think i made asahi choose first?

~~~~

Reflection is inevitable for third years once the calm of their last high school days settles in. Koushi’s own is punctuated with relief and wonder when memories reel in during quiet moments, with fleeting flashes of his highs and lows for the past three years, or moments of shared stories and laughter with his friends and teammates. He has been through so, so much, through things beyond the imagination of his fifteen-year-old self that first stepped foot into Karasuno. He can remember his bright-eyed expectations from television broadcasts and classroom hearsay, the said expectations subverted by the reality of whispers on ‘the clipped-wing crows’ and subverted once more by their breakthrough into Nationals this year. It’s… _surreal,_ Koushi thinks, to see their team take flight again— _an honor to have been part of it._

An honor and a heartache. Deep down, even with the preoccupation of final requirements and entrance exams and college plans, there’s a grief that entangles itself with joy when reflecting on what he’s achieved and gained, and what he has to move past. The promise and thrill of Karasuno reaching new heights, the trust and memories he and his dear kouhai fostered together, the mornings and afternoons spent with his constants, with Daichi and Asahi—

“Sugawara,” Shimizu says. Koushi notices her hand is wrapped around his wrist. 

_The quiet understanding he shares with Shimizu._

“Sorry, Shimizu,” comes his sheepish apology partnered with a nervous smile. She only hums in reply, gently tugging him into turning the corner of the sidewalk. He picks up the pace, closing the ruler-length gap between their strides.

Shimizu still doesn't let go. Koushi can't find the words to say. 

Reflection has always been inevitable for Sugawara Koushi once their time in Nationals has come to its end, reminding him he still has to come to terms with how his feelings for Shimizu Kiyoko have grown immensely from such a small crush two years ago.

It’s just his luck (see: misfortune) that Daichi and Asahi have picked this up before he has even told them (but they've kept the secret to themselves, so that's something he appreciates). And, being the great friends they are, they’ve decided the best payback for all the times Koushi enabled others’ mischief, if not his own, is ‘kindness and generosity’ in the form of frustratingly obvious set-ups for them to be alone. But maybe it’s his own fault for his slip-up back in their match with Shiratorizawa that made them bolder with their teasing.

(Daichi and Asahi will never let him live that down, no matter how painful Koushi smacks them in retaliation. They don’t really have a lot of dirt to use against him to begin with.)

He sighs, and it catches Shimizu’s curious gaze. Koushi clears his throat and smiles at her.

“I, um, I’m not really good with flower meanings,” he reasons. A second passes before she lets go of his wrist.

“Neither am I, but we’ll find something.” 

_Ah._ The surety in her voice sweeps a familiar calmness in him. Shimizu's always reliable like this, more so in Koushi's eyes when the words she says pulls him out of overthinking. She often knows when he does, too, but Koushi supposes three years of observing their team has granted her clarity on cues of their current state. 

It’s a bit embarrassing, though, to be caught when his contemplations are because of her.

“I really wanted to buy the cake instead. Didn’t expect Daichi to flip a coin to assign what we’d be doing,” he says, crossing his arms. _Or pair us off with makeshift draw lots_.

Another hum. Shimizu's gaze meet his. Three years of friendship is more than enough for Koushi to pinpoint amusement in her eyes in contrast to her solemn expression. “I feel the same way. Maybe we should’ve bargained for it.”

He chuckles. It’s kind of silly that they’ve long planned to thank Takeda-sensei but put off thinking what to get until this week, and even sillier they’ve decided to do their shopping just the day before their graduation. 

“We should’ve. Asahi suggested the flowers anyway.” 

“We can always choose other gifts too,” she reminds. “I like your idea of premium tea.”

He glances at his shoes, briefly hiding a flattered smile. “Thanks, Shimizu. Asahi might sulk if we don’t check the shop, though.”

A soft laugh escapes Shimizu's lips, and the heat that blooms on Koushi's cheeks overpowers the light breeze of the spring afternoon.

~~~~

“You’re pretty shameless, Suga, but I didn’t know you’d be _that_ shameless,” Asahi laughs.

Daichi clasps his hands together, and with a strange, nasally impression of Koushi’s voice that he can muster, “P-Please wait a little to m-marry me!”

Koushi rolls his eyes as Asahi covers Daichi’s hands with his own. He just barely misses their calves when he swings his unfolded leg for a forceful kick while they bawl from _unnecessary_ hysterics. “You guys should’ve heard yourselves when you told her she should hold your hands instead,” he grimaces. 

“Ah, but you’re still a bit unfair.” 

“It’s like,” Asahi bites his lip, probably choosing his words carefully now with Koushi’s exasperated glare glued on him, “uh, special support from Shimizu.”

“She supports us all equally,” Koushi sighs, burying his face in his palms. He could still remember the warmth of her fingertips on his cold hands. “And what’s unfair about being shot down?”

He doesn’t see Daichi and Asahi glance at each other, amused and concerned, respectively, before they drape an arm each around his shoulders. 

“S-Sorry, Suga—”

“He’ll bite you if he hears any ounce of pity,” Daichi chimes. Koushi laughs softly at the strangled whine Asahi makes. 

“I’m _fine_ , you worrywart,” he tells Asahi as he straightens his back, beaming at them and tackling them closer into a huddle. “What do you expect Shimizu would say with some weird heat-of-the-moment proposal like that?”

Asahi tries to pull away from Koushi’s headlock, only to struggle and wheeze at the tightening hold. “But you like her, right?”

 _I do,_ he affirms through a nod. _Since the first time she said my name._

“I do,” he repeats vocally, and he lets his friends go, “but that’s not how I want to tell her.”

“You’ll be able to eventually. You’re good with words, Suga,” Daichi says with a comforting smile.

“Just with your usual carefulness next time,” Asahi adds.

~~~~

Pleasant small talk is second nature to Koushi, easily inspiring an earful of flower-related knowledge from the middle-aged shop owner—Shiina-san, she asks them to call her—as she leads them in a perusal of silk-like fresh pinks, pastel blues, and bright yellows resting on sturdy stems. She answers earnestly to every question Koushi asks and is attentive to Shimizu’s solemn observation for an opening to converse with her. 

Soon enough, the tables turn, Koushi becoming a silent presence listening to Shimizu’s polite inquiries. 

It’s nostalgic to watch Shimizu be in her element, succinct with her words and direct with her intent, her gray eyes glimmering with the emotion undisclosed by her tranquil air. It’s been that way since they’ve first met, with only minute changes like the way Shimizu tucks her hair behind her ear or the now-unwavering certainty when she speaks, and she has nurtured her work over the years to take after her.

Quiet but paramount. Dependable and invaluable. 

“Sugawara.” Her call pulls him from his thoughts. He realizes she’s standing across him with a vibrant spectrum of roses neatly arranged in the backdrop, just as radiant but none as beautiful as her. 

“Yes, Shimizu? Are we going for the Canterbury bells then? Or do you think the pink roses are better?” he asks, walking towards her. He recalls Shiina-san mentioning them to mean ‘gratitude’.

“Look,” she says, before turning her gaze at the platform in front of them filled with plants—succulents _,_ Koushi corrects himself, of different sizes and shades of green, like the growing snake plant his brother was gifted by a friend a year ago. He recognizes some of them, from the flowering cactus and fuzzy panda plant, to the pink-tinged roseum and branching jade plant, _one of these is lucky, right?_

“Oh. _Ohh,_ Shimizu, you're a genius,” he grins, bending down to look closer. “Sensei could keep one on his desk or at home.”

“Shiina-san said they make good gifts since they last longer. What do you think?” 

She glances at him, long and dark eyelashes fluttering with every blink, and she smiles the smile that often makes him forget how to breathe. Koushi’s voice lingers in his throat, he’s unaccustomed to staring at her at eye level, and only manages a soft, “Yeah. Yeah, I-I think it’s good.”

(All her smiles have that effect on him, rare as they are, but there’s something special when she pairs it with his name, that his fluttering heart and breathlessness could shatter the bony cage in his chest, and he understands for the briefest of moments why Daichi has called him unfair and why Asahi calls him the luckiest among their trio.

_But luck runs out eventually._

Koushi is going to miss her.)

~~~~

> **#1 (7:30 PM)**
> 
> > any luck on the flowers?
> 
> > it's been 2 hours
> 
> **Ace-ahi (7:30 PM)**
> 
> > ah... maybe we should've gone with your idea daichi...
> 
> **#1 (7:30 PM)**
> 
> > high quality frames for eyeglasses don't fit our budget unfortunately
> 
> > still, it was a great idea wasn't it?
> 
> **Suga, spice, and everything nice (7:32 PM)**
> 
> > we bought a plant?
> 
> **#1 (7:33 PM)**
> 
> > are you asking us?
> 
> > because we have no idea, suga
> 
> **Ace-ahi (7:33 PM)**
> 
> > what plant?
> 
> **Suga, spice, and everything nice (7:33 PM)**
> 
> > a small jade plant
> 
> > shimizu and i chose it
> 
> > the florist was selling succulents in the shop
> 
> > it's for good luck and it'll last longer than flowers
> 
> > and it's something nice for sensei to remember us by 
> 
> > smart, right?
> 
> **Ace-ahi (7:34 PM)**
> 
> > (°ロ°)♡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Suga, spice, and everything nice (7:34 PM)**
> 
> > i'll take that as high praise ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> **#1 (7:35 PM)**
> 
> > nice!
> 
> > that's actually better than any of our ideas
> 
> > no offense, asahi
> 
> **Ace-ahi (7:36 PM)**
> 
> > none taken, it's true! 
> 
> > or
> 
> > it's on par with your idea
> 
> > takeda-sensei deserves the best gift
> 
> > send us pictures!
> 
> **Suga, spice, and everything nice (7:38 PM)**
> 
> > it's with shimizu right now
> 
> > AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING
> 
> > she insisted
> 
> > but i think i have one picture
> 
> > i'll send it when i get home!
> 
> **Ace-ahi (7:41 PM)**
> 
> > you're not home yet? 
> 
> **Suga, spice, and everything nice (7:42 PM)**
> 
> > i walked shimizu home
> 
> > and visited the flower shop again...
> 
> **#1 (7:42 PM)**
> 
> > oh 
> 
> > so you're finally going to tell her?
> 
> **Suga, spice, and everything nice (7:42 PM)**
> 
> > i tried?
> 
> > when we bought bubble tea after getting the plant
> 
> > but i couldn't get a word out without worrying i'll screw it up
> 
> > god why did i fall harder
> 
> > i should've just been like tanaka or nishinoya instead
> 
> > (╥﹏╥)
> 
> **Ace-ahi (7:45 PM)**
> 
> > (°ロ°)!!!!!!
> 
> > suga... just for today... please leave the worrying to me...
> 
> > but sometimes it's good to be nervous
> 
> > it makes you really think how you want to do better in expressing yourself
> 
> **#1 (7:46 PM)**
> 
> > asahi's right
> 
> > and you still have tomorrow, if that's what worries you the most
> 
> **Suga, spice, and everything nice (8:06 PM)**
> 
> > thanks, you guys 
> 
> > it's just
> 
> > even with the uncertainty
> 
> > i don’t want to have any regrets in the future

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> twt: @cheesbits


End file.
